


【庄沃】時来

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: 和亲友聊天，亲友说令和世代的虽然也挺乐呵但时常若有所思的庄吾才符合她心中的形象，v篇的有种为了迎合小伙伴们把自己削傻了的感觉。我倒是还挺喜欢v篇那个一惊一乍乐过头的庄吾的，但我更想看这样的背景下，时间王者仅此一次的君临，只为了亲口对那个忠实从旁守护着他的预言者说一句谶语般的告白
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 6





	【庄沃】時来

“那本书里写了什么？”

这是每一次稍稍熟络后常磐庄吾都会问的话。

庄吾确实有那么一些好奇，但似乎也并不期待沃兹会给出答案。这更像是个他一贯擅用的小伎俩，借以突破他们之间不温不火的关系。沃兹护着书不语，他便佯装要抢，稍稍一番嬉闹般的肢体纠缠后，再委委屈屈地撒手退到一边，看沃兹心有余悸地松一口气，他便得逞似地轻扯嘴角。

庄吾自然不知道他的这点小心思对沃兹而言已然是定番，甚至在此前的无数次轮回中，这个必然会发生的小事件一度成为沃兹用以判定自己和庄吾之间的好感度是否已足以支持他实行下一阶段计划的标志。

少年攀着他的肩膀伸出手，软软的发丝混着温热的吐息轻擦过他的脖颈——不知从何时起沃兹竟开始对这个必然会到来的游戏环节心生期待，这若是叫同僚们知道，恐会引来嗤笑。

这算什么呢？他是个旁观者，他也只应是个旁观者，旁观者可以拥有同理心，情到极处生出些不忍最多也就是被旁人叹一句入戏过深。

18岁的常磐庄吾是落入局中的可怜之人，他可以心生同情。

68岁的常磐庄吾是越出局外的可怖变数，他理应心怀敬畏。

可他如今所怀有的这份期待却无法归入任意一边，甚至每思及此都让他焦躁不已。

“那本书里写了什么？”

常磐庄吾这一次的出手过于迅疾，要不是沃兹同样反应迅速弓起身子将书护在怀里，恐怕早已被他抢入手中。

这次庄吾却没有立刻作罢，反倒挂在沃兹身上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔颇有些不甘。

“您对未来这么在意吗？”沃兹承着18岁少年的重量转不过头，只能从余光里瞥见他垂下的额发和百无聊赖卷着围巾的手。

“倒也不是，”常磐庄吾歪着脑袋琢磨了片刻：“我只是在想，这本书与其说是预言了我的未来，不如说是禁锢了沃兹的未来？”

他伸出的双手不自觉地环在沃兹颈前，就像是一个轻软的拥抱，连同他此刻吐出的音节都轻轻柔柔，有如梦呓。

“你看，我什么都不知道，就算沃兹说在引导我，在我的认知里也只是一日日遵循着自己的想法走向未来，反倒是沃兹永远在跟着这本书所行动，这样看上去被束缚的反而是沃兹。”

沃兹一时语塞，他在无数次重新降临的时间里来回奔波，一次又一次看着常磐庄吾迎来既定的孤独之日，而他的引导本身也不过是试图将他带向另一条更为残忍的歧路。

他只是历史的管理者，是时间的局外之人，说是束缚也无所谓，旁观者本就不该节外生枝怀有多余的期待。

所以，这算什么？

贴着他脊背的温度和落在耳旁的吐息所带来的的悸动和安心算什么？

这夹杂在过剩的同情和厌恨下的敬畏之间的感情又算什么呢？

沃兹知道答案，只是无法对自己坦明。以至于后来的某日，他也只是隔着牢狱的铁栏做出一个模棱两可的折中回答。

他说：“我不讨厌你。”

常磐庄吾愤恨的目光一瞬间平静了下来，沃兹悄悄望去，却被那之中沉甸甸的悲悯压得一阵酸楚。

他终于想要直面自己的内心。

“那本书里写了什么？”

常磐庄吾朗声问他，眼里盈满了笑意，仿若有星辰闪烁其间。

沃兹见过无数个逢魔之日的夜空，它被火光灼出了夕照般的光景，万千历史浩浩汤汤朝着这个瘦削的身躯奔涌而来，焚尽在孤独的新生中。那日的庄吾眼中也落下过星辰，轩辕十四映在他的瞳仁里，一瞬明灭便沉入永远的黑暗。

而此刻的庄吾眼里是漫天星河，手可盈握的幸福散落之中，历史以从未有过的崭新姿态向未来延伸。

旁观者也终于真正踏进了属于常磐庄吾的时间。 

沃兹愣神了片刻，怀里的书就被庄吾一下抢去。他却也并不急着夺回，只笑着倚在一旁，意料之中地看着眼前的少年把书翻了个遍，困惑地转向沃兹。

“书上什么都没有啊。”

“是啊，什么都没有。”

“可沃兹刚才说这是记录了我成王之路的书。”

“如您所言，未来正应由现在去写就，不是吗？”

常磐庄吾欣然一笑，再次对上沃兹的视线。

好似错觉一般，沃兹觉得眼前的少年在一瞬间褪去了一无所知的青涩，他眼中的盈盈星河仿若被时间洗练，映出了沃兹曾经无比熟稔的光芒。可他分明还是那个选择了重启时间后的少年，笑容里毫无挂碍。

不，也许并不是错觉。

至高至善的魔王朝着沃兹狡黠地眨了眨眼，露出了一个“就这一次”的表情。

然后他清了清嗓子，故作严肃的声音里满是掩藏不住的笑意：“可是有一条毫无疑问是现在就能被写进书里的——”

「作为时间王者最忠实的从者，沃兹永远都和常磐庄吾在一起。」

**Author's Note:**

> 和亲友聊天，亲友说令和世代的虽然也挺乐呵但时常若有所思的庄吾才符合她心中的形象，v篇的有种为了迎合小伙伴们把自己削傻了的感觉。我倒是还挺喜欢v篇那个一惊一乍乐过头的庄吾的，但我更想看这样的背景下，时间王者仅此一次的君临，只为了亲口对那个忠实从旁守护着他的预言者说一句谶语般的告白


End file.
